


IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019 PROMPTING POST

by izoneficfest



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izoneficfest/pseuds/izoneficfest
Summary: It's finally here, the IZ*ONE FicFest Prompting Period. Here is where you can submit all iz*one-centric prompts, which will then be added to IZFF's 2019 PROMPT ARCHIVE that we will be up on January 24, 2018. Read through our rules and guidelines before submitting your prompt





	IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019 PROMPTING POST

 

**What is a prompt?**

\- A prompt is like an AU. It basically acts like a concept or theme that should be prevalent in the story and that the writer must follow. A prompt can be given to a certain pairing or to the group. Here is an example:

_ChaeKura au where Chaeyeon overhears two girls gossiping in a language that she's currently studying. She tries to eavesdrop to try and improve her listening comprehension when she finds out that they were talking about how hot she was. She realizes that the talkative one was Miyawaki Sakura, the pretty new girl at school._

 

More prompt examples will be tweeted over on our Twitter account [@izoneficfest](https://twitter.com/izoneficfest)

 

 

**REMINDERS**

 

✿ Anyone can submit a prompt! It will be done anonymously.  
✿ You can submit as many prompts as you like. There is no limit.  
✿ One prompt = one form

**✿ DISCLAIMER: We are well aware that 8/12 of IZ*ONE members are minors, therefore, prompts that contain 18+ tendencies with any of the underaged members will automatically be removed.**

 

 

 

**RULES**

✿ This is an IZ*ONE-centric ficfest. As much as possible, minimize the appearance of other groups and its members.

✿ This ficfest is open to all types of prompts: fluffy, angst, tragedy, alternate universes, etc.  
  
✿ Please avoid sending vague prompts, but also avoid sending very detailed prompts! It's best to leave the author some room for imagination.  
  
✿ As for sensitive topics, we DO NOT ALLOW elements of _rape/non-con, dubcon, underaged sex, pedophilia and incest._ If your prompt includes these topics, it will be deleted. We do not condone or tolerate such acts.  


 

**PROMPT FORM GUIDELINE**

(this is what the prompting form would look like. here is a guideline on how to submit the form)

 **Your Prompt** : This is where you write your prompt! ( **DISCLAIMER: We are well aware that 8/12 of IZ*ONE members are minors, therefore, prompts that contain 18+ tendencies with any of the underaged members will automatically be removed.)**

  
**Rating(s)** : What are the ratings you'd like for the claimer to include? We have based these ratings from AO3.  
**DO's** : The DO's, stuff you would like for the claimer to include. It can be side pairings, tropes, etc., but is not completely necessary.  
**DON'Ts** : The DON'Ts, stuff you don't want to read about in the fic. It can be things like notps or tragedies.  
**Contact:** This question is optional, however, if you feel like your prompt would be a little difficult to understand, please provide for us an account to which we can get in touch. It can be your twitter account, or an email at the most.

 

 

 

[✿ Click here to access the PROMPT FORM ✿](https://goo.gl/forms/CrWKDuTPYKX8a9hw2)

Prompting begins on December 30, 2018 **at 9PM KST**  and **ends on January 23, 2019 at 12AM KST.**  
Prompt archive will be up on Jan 24, 2019.  
Claiming period starts on Jan 25, 2019.

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/izoneficfest) / [CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/izoneficfest)


End file.
